U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,088 to Harrison, et al. discloses mesh knit fabrics having electrically conductive filaments for use in manufacture of anti-static garments and accessories. The open mesh warp knit fabric of the present invention includes a base fabric knit with electrically nonconductive base yarn and forming an open mesh pattern of lightweight construction having spaced openings to provide ventilation therethrough. Electrically conductive filaments are incorporated in the base fabric and provide an open grid extending throughout the entire area of the base fabrics with the conductive filaments being incorporated predominantly in only one side of the base fabric. The conductive yarns provide only about one-half of one percent of the total weight of the fabric and are of a relatively fine denier so that the conductive yarn is substantially invisible to the naked eye. Various types of garments and accessories are illustrated as being formed of the electrostatic dissipating fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,504 to Dordevic describes textile fabric shielding electromagnetic radiation, and clothing made thereof. The textile fabric is made of threads spun of textile fibers, containing cotton, and of steel fibers having a diameter of 6 to 10 .mu.m. The number of mixed yarn threads in warp direction and in weft direction each is 18 to 20 threads per cm, and the yarn fineness of the textile fabric is especially 38 to 40 tex. The textile fabric guarantees a shielding of 20 to 40 dB against electromagnetic radiation at a frequency of 10 GHz. The fabric has the quality of usual clothing, and the clothing thereof is designed with respect to proportions, seams, fasteners, and other special features in a manner such that especially people wearing pacemakers, or hospital and radar personnel, are protected against electromagnetic radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,607 to Triplette teaches fencing jackets made from electrically conductive threads. A garment for use in electronically-scored, contact-sports competitions is described. The garment is in the form of a fencing jacket or vest, is substantially wireless, and is woven from electrically conductive threads which cooperate with an electric sports implement to register a score when the implement contacts the electrically conductive garment. The fabric can be woven with the electrically-conductive threads extending in only one of the warp and weft directions, and preferably only in the weft direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,004 to Lebby, et al. discloses a textile fabric including a plurality of electrically conductive fibers characterized as providing sufficient current to induce either a wired or wireless coupling between the textile fabric and a portable electronic device. The textile fabric is intended for fabrication into a functional article of clothing or other item made of the woven textile fabric, so as to increase functionality of the article of clothing or item made thereof. The plurality of electrically conductive fibers are characterized as creating an interconnect to a portable electronic device, including integrated components, electronics, or the like, or serving as an antenna for signals received and transmitted by the portable electronic device.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.